Built Up Hope
by CrazyBunni
Summary: Hoshiko Akatsuki has worked her ass off to be apart of the 11th Division of Soul Society but when expectations where built so high she is considering returning to a previous squadron because of all the lazy men she has to deal with, or will a certain Captain help change her mind? Depending on the success of this story I might add more to give depth of Hoshiko! Leave a Comment!


"I finally made it…" A woman said quietly to herself. "Yeah… I made it…" Soon her voice turned from soft to annoyance. "I made it in the most egotistical squad in all of Seireitei." The woman snapped her hands to her long black reddish hair as she scrambled it about to try to get rid of the frustration that has built up.

Hoshiko Akatsuki grumbled as she stomped down the hallway of the 11th squad's barracks, everything started off great until she saw how lazy her comrades where! When she tried to get them to go back to their chores all they did was talk smack about her in front of her face or they scoff off and leave Hoshiko to do all the work instead. Now a month later and Hoshiko was still dealing with half brained, muscle thugs. Soon the frustration over the last month became too much as Hoshiko screamed out and punched towards the side, her fist made contact with the wall causing a lovely little hole. Hoshiko snapped out of her rage fit and looked to where her hand was still connected to the wall, she gasped and soon started to pout like a child. "Damn it…"

Hoshiko turned to get the repair supplies with her hands in her pockets, she mumbled and grumbled to herself, clearly pissed off still. Soon a soft male voice spoke in her mind.

 _'Y-you…do act like a child…I-I-I mean… you could just leave it..'_ A figure materialized besides Hoshiko, a small child with blue white hair with traditional Japanese garb and bare footed.

Hoshiko sighed. "I can't do that Tsuki… You know me… I break it, I fix it and I don't want to disappoint Captain Zaraki by having a hole in the wall caused by my childish tantrum…"

 _'You really admire him don't you..?'_ Tsuki no Uragawa, the Zanpakutō of Hoshiko. His child like features shouldn't be underestimated in his release form. Depending on the cycle of the moon his power grows into deadly force or into something gentle with healing properties and not only that but his appearance changes as well. During the New Moon Tsuki takes form of a child, half way to the full moon he is a teenager than to the full moon an adult and finally half way back to the new moon he takes an appearance of an old man.

"Of course I do…" Hoshiko said with a tighten fist. "He saved me from a hallow when I was bored one day… you see what happened was when I…"

Tsuki put a hand up to stop Hoshiko. _'…You told me this story over a hundred times already… You went off on your own when you were little, you got lost, a hallow attacked you and than you were saved by a huge man with spiky hair with an eyepatch….OW!'_ Hoshiko pinched Tsuki's cheek.

"My you sure are acting a little snarky, might be almost time when you turn into your teenage years…" Tsuki took a hold of his now sore area on his face as he glared at his partner, Hoshiko suddenly felt weak in the knees at Tsuki's cute little pouting face. "Awww I am sorry…" She giggled as she hugged her partner's apparition but when she let go she still had a sad look on her face.

 _'So this place wasn't what it was cracked up to be?'_ Tsuki said with a frown on his face when Hoshiko put him down.

"No… I guess I built this place up in my mind to have such high exceptions of honor in their fighting but… all these men here are just… all talk and no bite…" She grumbled. "I wanted to feel that rush again when I was attacked by that hallow but…" She sighed gently. "Maybe I should just go back to the 13th squad… at least there I was treated with a little respect…"

"You should really stop hogging the hallway Miss Piggy…" A snide and narcissistic voice cut through Hoshiko's thoughts to which she growled and snapped her attention towards the voice, Tsuki's ghost like form disappeared after Hoshiko turned.

"Get bent Yumichika!" Hoshiko pointed rudely at the bowl cut, feathered eyebrow pretty boy. "Don't you have to fix your hair or put on your face cream? If so get lost." She growled as she stomped off again as she heard the 5th seat laughing as she walked away.

"Ohhh one of these days I will punch him in the face…and I will enjoy it…" She snapped out of her pissing rant when she ran into several men in the hall way.

"Watch where you going Miss Piggy." Hoshiko flinched at her nickname again, compared to most of the females in the other squads Hoshiko was a little more curved, with a slightly bigger stomach and thighs, she didn't have the breast gusto like Matsumoto, but of course Hoshiko thought she will never meet anyone with big knockers like Matsumoto nevertheless she had the right cup size for her weight but it seemed many of the 'men' didn't like a more thick girl.

Hoshiko growled as she shoved the men out of her way as she made her way down the hallway but that didn't stop the men from coming after her to continue belittling her. Hoshiko attempted to block out their annoying voices but it was getting difficult.

"Seriously! Ever since you came on board, 11th squad has been getting bad mouthed because we have a female in the ranks now, Lieutenant Yachiru is an exception because she was deemed worthy by the Captain, but YOU!" The man tried to make up for his sexist comment just in case the little pink hair girl popped up anywhere, but it nevertheless made Hoshiko stop in her tracks as one of the men took hold of her shoulder. "You have not proven one bit that you belong here! You don't do shit!"

Hoshiko started to think back to all the times she cleaned the dojo, the hallways and some of the equipment in the barracks, she saw herself nearly passing out from all the hard work she endured, the bleeding palms and fingers.

"You don't even train!"

Hoshiko once again started to think back at the time she had to train in secrecy because no one gave her a chance to train with them, they even went to as far as locking the doors during the training sessions.

"I bet you haven't worked a day in your life!"

Finally Hoshiko remembered the days she worked her ass off in the academy, in the 6th squad, 8th and finally the 13th before she became apart of the 11th squad. Hoshiko's mind continued to flood with memories as she bowed her head, her bangs shielding her eyes from revealing her hurt and angry expression.

"You should just go back to the 13th squad or better yet…" It seemed every single guy in that hallway shouted at the same time. "YOU SHOULD JUST JOIN THE FOURTH SQUAD!" The fifteen or so men continued to laugh their asses off at Hoshiko but little did they know she had enough. She slowly turned her body around to face her adversaries, she tilted her head to the side to reveal her glaring, threatening eyes.

As the men continued to harass Hoshiko, her reiatsu turned more deadly by the second, her killing intent continued to grow and fester into her eyes as she narrowed them dangerously. Suddenly the one who spouted all of the nonsense and who seemed to be laughing the loudest found himself with a broken nose and a tooth or two flying out of his mouth as Hoshiko wound up her fist and punched the obnoxious man, because of the force of the punch, it sent him and two others flying backwards. Their bodies collided with the wall.

The remaining guys stared as the three unconscious men slumped to the ground, their light moans seemed to fuel the anger of the other men as they turned their attention back to Hoshiko but some of them wavered when she had a wicked smirk on her face. "Ohhhh you have no idea how long I wanted to do that…" She cracked her knuckles as she also made a motion to crack her neck. "Now… let's finish the job…" She yelled out as she dashed towards the others, the hall way was soon covered in the sounds of high pitch screams and blood splatter from the cuts and bruises of Hoshiko's punches to her adversaries. She punched, she kicked she even used her sword hilt to help block and counter attacks. Once she was done she was panting and heaving at the pile of bodies in front of her, her hair in a mess as she wipe some body splatter off her face.

"What? You got nothing more to say you asswipes?!" She shouted as she spit some of her own blood out of her mouth as she didn't escape without some cuts and bruises herself. She again continued to wipe some blood that remained on her face, she started to turn to walk away but just as she turned Hoshiko jumped from a high pitch gasp.

She quickly turned back to the pile of bodies and saw a little girl with short pink hair poking at the pile. Hoshiko gasped. "L-L-Lieutenant Yachiru!" Hoshiko felt the color drain from her face as the reality of her actions hit her like a ton of bricks and the thought of getting kicked out of the squad filled her with dread and dismay. "L-Lieutenant I can explain…" Her face seemed to turn blue as a tall figure appeared behind the pile.

Hoshiko's mouth hung wide open as she stared up at her Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, she only saw Captain Zaraki a few times in the month she was in the 11th squad but his presence didn't fail to impress her, her heart skipped a slight beat as she stared up at the rugged man, his black hair slicked back in his casual style, he didn't have his traditional bells on this time in fact he wasn't even wearing his traditional captain garb, he looked like he just finished a stroll with Yachiru who also wore some causal Japanese garments.

"C-Captain…Z-Z-Zaraki…"

"What happened here?" His rough faded voice pierced the quite hallway well, if you didn't count the countless moaning and groaning voices of the fallen by Zaraki's feet. Nevertheless Hoshiko still jumped slightly from his voice and from Yachiru who suddenly appeared on Zaraki's shoulder.

"Seems like Kid Kid beat up some of the guys Ken-chan!" Yachiru giggled as she clung to the captain's shoulder.

"Well.. you see… huh? Kid Kid?" As Hoshiko tried to explain but she got distracted by Yachiru's nickname for her but she snapped back to reality as she started to wave her hands about. "What I mean is... what I meant to say was…" She jumped slightly when Kenpachi drew out his own Zanpakutō and pointed it at her. "Captain…?" She squeaked out her trembled question.

"What? I wanna see how strong you really are… if you can take down twenty guys with minimal injuries… you might be challenge." Zaraki Kenpachi's mouth turned into a twisted smile as he charged forward but to Hoshiko it looked like he was running in slow motion at the moment because she felt a burning sensation in her heart that traveled through out her body, this was the adrenaline she was searching for. Just as Zaraki was about to make a slice on her shoulder with his Zanpakutō, Hoshiko blocked his attack with the sheath of her own Zanpakutō.

She didn't look up at him when she made the block but as she slightly struggled to keep blocking his attack, she looked Zaraki in the eye and with her own wild smirk she commented with enthusiasm, "This is gonna be fun…" She said this she pushed up against him to counter.

…A week later...

After the confrontation with her Captain, Hoshiko was promoted to 6th seat of the 11th squad, she walked around with a bright smile on her face every day since than, the feeling of the fight was fresh in her mind like it happened yesterday. She touched the bandage that hid a long laceration that traveled from the side of her neck down to her hip in a nice angle but that only happened after she actually caused Zaraki to bleed from an attack she made on his shoulder. When the sensation of Zaraki's blade sliced down her body she actually didn't fear death as she bled out, she actually felt at peace, just the fact her Captain took notice of her and even had a duel with her, gave Hoshiko joy beyond comprehension.

As Hoshiko walked down the hall way she also noticed that the squad was treating her differently, she smirked as she passed a few of the men who sprang to their feet, desperately trying to look busy to get their chores done. Hoshiko than turned down a hall and stopped at a door. She looked up at it with a wide ass grin and before she opened the door she took a deep breath.

"Good morning!" She shouted with smile as she raised her right arm after sliding the door opened. In the room was Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Yachiru, 3rd seat Ikkaku and to her dismay 5th seat Yumichika but she ignored his snide look as she sat down for the training session they were about to have.


End file.
